H E R O
by let-it-bxrn
Summary: "Un año y medio después de que Armin formalizara su relación con Candy, se halla frente a un nuevo desafío, ¡El último jefe final para llegar al corazón de la princesa! ¿Podrá el héroe finalizar su aventura? Sin embargo, este último enemigo tiene una particularidad; ¡Es su suegro! No desesperes mi héroe, ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo!" Oneshot, terribles referencias a juegos. Enjoy!


Armin estaba ansioso. Increíblemente ansioso. No podía siquiera centrarse en el nivel que estaba tratando de pasar, era la quinta vez que perdía en el mismo punto y todavía no se exasperaba. Claramente, su mente estaba en otro lado.

La mente de Armin nunca estuvo tan activa, para su desgracia está debía activarse justo en esa tan terrible situación. El horror que sintió ante la propuesta de Candy no estaba ni cerca de otros niveles de terror por los que tuvo que pasar. Ni Outlast pudo hacerlo temblar tanto. Estaba tan horrorizado como cuando se enteró que Silent Hill's iba a ser cancelado y el demo, que no había tenido tiempo de descargar, dejaría de estar disponible. Una tragedia, sin dudar. Pero esto, esto era definitivamente el final de su vida.

El _Game Over_ definitivo.

Era **OBVIO** que no podría vencer, ni por asomo, al último jefe. Ni siquiera con todas sus habilidades en conversación, fruto de las interminables partidas de juegos con decisiones, pudo evitar congelarse frente a su primer encontronazo con el Final Boss:

 _Su suegro._

Ni siquiera necesitó hablar para darse cuenta del increíble disgusto del hombre por su presencia en la obra de teatro. Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle a Candy que tan malo sería, porque lo tenía claro; de esa no saldría vivo. Por supuesto que él fue varias veces a casa de su angelical princesa y tuvo que cruzar miradas con el temible captor, pero nunca como esto… Nunca como una pareja oficial. Nunca como novio y novia.

Lo cual sólo empeoraba las circunstancias ya que la madre de Candy lo había invitado varias veces a comer, pero el sólo hecho de los pesados ojos cafés del dueño de la casa puestos en él como dos jodidas armas nivel 66 resultaba en una completa negación. Ya había estado posponiendo mucho el encuentro final. Hace casi año y medio que había comenzado algo más formal con Candy y después de todo el valor que requirió aquello, después de todos los puntos de experiencia gastados, todos los niveles subidos, todavía no estaba listo.

No supo en que momento pero el mando de la Play Station se deslizó fuera de su agarre para terminar en su regazo. Sus ojos estaban en blanco observando un punto fijo en el espacio entre la TV y la mesa ratona.

Alexy salió del baño con una bata turquesa y su cabello enroscado en una toalla blanca, estaba terminando uno de los coros de alguna canción de Chris Cocker con demasiado énfasis, utilizando un peine como micrófono. En otras circunstancias Armin hubiera rotó a carcajadas, pero ahora estaba demasiado hundido en su propio mundo de desesperación y terror. Su hermano rápidamente notó la escasa reacción de parte del azabache observando la TV con desgano.

— Entonces, ¿Esa cosa finalmente absorbió tu alma? —Cuestionó algo enfadado pero lleno de sorna. Hace como cinco horas que Armin había empezado con ese absurdo juego.

Las palabras de su gemelo rebotaron en su cabeza.

Absorber. Alma.

 _"Esa cosa va a absorber mi alma"_

A este punto era casi imposible sacarlo de su estado de pánico.

 _"Sí, necesita siete almas para llegar a su máximo poder"_

Al notar que su no-tan-agradable comentario no tuvo la respuesta querida se incorporó acercándose a su hermano. El mando se le había caído de las manos y sus ojos parecían ligeramente vacíos. Lucía en estado de shock, pálido como un muerto. Se encorvó para observarlo mejor mientras colocaba su mano en su cintura y efectuaba una mirada curiosa pero sin dejar de tener tintes de enfado.

— ¿Huh? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Olvidaste la contraseña de nuevo?

Al no obtener ni una efímera reacción volvió a intentar pasando su mano de un lado a otro en frente de los ojos del gamer. Nada.

 _"Ya acabó con Kentin, despistó Lysandre, destrozó a Castiel, se deshizo de Nathaniel… Quién sabe cuántos más"_

— ¡Hey, Armin! Me estas empezando a preocupar…

Suspiró sin saber qué hacer, observó su celular a un lado con la pantalla todavía encendida. Tomó el aparato en busca de alguna pista, la última llamada efectuada fue de Candy.

— ¿Es sobre Candy?

 _"Luego, va a llevarse a Candy lejos…"_

Se veía como si el zombie en el que se había convertido su hermano quisiera decir algo, puesto que sus ojos se movieron ligeramente y comenzó a balbucear cosas.

— ¿Ca… Candy? ¡¿Es sobre Candy?! ¡¿Qué tan malo es?!

— Ne...gro.

Los ojos de Alexy se abrieron de par en par para luego sonreír exageradamente. Tenían una especie de códigos en cuanto a Candy, según la situación el Código sería de un color diferente. Y el negro era para la confrontación final, según Armin.

— ¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Sabes lo que significa? ¡Adiu! ¡Bye-Bye! ¡Te eligió a ti~!

A pesar de la exagerada alegría de Alexy, Armin estaba muriendo.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a funcionar?

— Oi, ¿Por qué tan desanimado? Significa que ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por Nathaniel, Castiel o mí, adorado, adorado Kentin —Los ojos de Alexy brillaban con la emoción de un niño y Armin… estaba muriendo.

— Estas así de feliz porque vas a poder pervertir a Kentin —Esa fue la primera frase coherente en salir de sus labios, su voz estaba igual de muerta.

Alexy hizo un indiscutible puchero ante tal aberrante afirmación, ¿Cómo podría él estar más alegre por tener el camino libre con Kentin que por la **GRAN** noticia de su **AMADO** hermano? Bueno, quizá si tenía un poco de razón, ¡Pero ese no era el punto! Él ya había visto venir la relación entre los dos antes de que siquiera Armin diera el primer paso, porque realmente su primer paso tomo una eternidad. Su hermano era íntegramente el imbécil que más tardó en reconocer sus sentimientos por miedo u orgullo, no lo tenía muy claro.

— Armin, tu aura _emo_ te está consumiendo —Afirmó con cara de poker—. No es tan malo, después de esto, si completas la " _última misión_ " —No estaba contento de tener que usar analogías de juegos—, no va a quedar ni un sólo obstáculo para tu relación con Candy y la verdadera aventura va a comenzar.

Termino de hablar con un tono reconfortante y más que convincente, en búsqueda de que reaccionara y dejara su estado fósil. Algo de todo lo que dijo debió haber llegado al entendimiento de Armin, puesto que se incorporó de un golpe con una expresión más que determinante.

— ¡Yosh! ¡El capítulo final de la aventura! ¡El último nivel para llegar al esperado final! ¡Voy a enfrentar al monstruo y ganar el amor de la princesa!

Los gritos entusiastas de Armin estaban llenos de una determinación que nunca había visto antes, realmente se estaba tomando esto como un nivel más de un juego. Los ojos rosados de su hermano sólo detonaban aburrimiento mientras se limaba las uñas al mejor estilo de me importa una mierda tu monologo de videojuegos, al menos revivió del estado zombie.

— Ahora, tengo que recolectar toda la información posible sobre el monstruo. Necesito armas y algo con que defenderme…

— Podrías usar a Candy como escudo humano —Murmuró Alexy para sí mismo irritado por la ligereza con la que paso a tomarse el tema, pero comprendiendo que lo mejor sería mantenerlo animado y en modo aventurero contemporáneo habló más alto—. Podrías pedirle a papá algún consejo.

Realmente iba a estar muerto si lo hacía pero a Alexy le interesaba como se desarrollarían las cosas, eso y que no tenía intención alguna de pasar navidad en casa si Armin no iba a estar y tendría que sobornar a su padre para que lo deje salir. Quitarle el peso de tener que aconsejar a su hijo con un tema tan delicado sería un increíble favor.

Candy pudo sentir el alma de Armin salir de su cuerpo por un momento en cuanto le dijo lo de la cena de navidad por lo que termino el trabajo con un rápido lo harás bien y te quiero antes de colgar y desplomarse sobre la cama. El paso uno ya estaba completo.

Si no se equivocaba lo siguiente, según Rosalya, sería aliarse con su madre. No sería tan difícil, ella ya lo conocía puesto que fue la única con la que discutió casi inmediatamente cuando lo besó por primera vez. Ahora se sentía como una eternidad aquello, ¿Cuánto había sido? ¿Año y medio? No tenía ni idea cómo su padre no había hecho preguntas sobre su pareja para el baile de fin de curso, aquello resulto un alivio pero ahora parecía más bien una traba.

 _Dios, no podía ser tan malo. Armin era un exagerado._

Si vamos al caso, ella debería estar más preocupada por su madre haciéndola quedar en ridículo que él por su padre. Aunque había hecho tantas veces el ridículo frente a Armin que ya no le interesaba, ambos ya había pasado la etapa de los modales y ahora prácticamente hacían competencias de eructos. Su padre si tenía una razón para asesinarlo después de todo.

Pero si Armin pasaba aquella prueba definitoria, lo recompensaría enormemente. Conocía lo tímido que podía llegar a volverse y comprendía perfectamente la razón del pánico hacía su padre. Quizá aquella fue una de las razones por la que nunca pudo tener nada concreto con alguien del Sweet Amoris antes de la llegada de Armin. Eso y que con Armin podía permitirse ser la completa freak que siempre quiso ser.

Con un enorme suspiro se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar con el plan. Su madre debería estar preparando la cena por lo cual sería un buen momento para intervenir.

— Mamá —Llamó suavemente su atención mientras cortaba las zanahorias en trozos. Se mordió su labio sin saber cómo continuar—, ¿Recuerdas a Armin?

—… ¿El de cabello raro? —Probablemente se refería a Alexy. Candy negó lentamente.

— El que… Ummm… ¿Me acompaño al baile de graduación? —Continuó cortando las zanahorias como si nada, pero su nerviosismo se incrementaba, ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

— Oh, sí. El muchacho por el que te castigamos, ¿Qué con él?

La mirada de su madre se hallaba ligeramente siniestra, como si buscara la manera de ponerla más nerviosa.

— Bueno… Creo que ya te lo dije pero… Somos pareja…

Su madre, que se hallaba cortando las papas, dio un fuerte golpe con el cuchillo a la tabla de madera.

— ¡Lo sabía! Ese chico tan adorable, ¡Era obvio por la manera en la que se congelo al encontrarse con tu padre! Oh, me recuerda ligeramente a él cuando éramos jóvenes.

Candy parpadeó varias veces horrorizada por la comparación entre Armin y su padre, se sacudió esa imagen mental y decidió nunca volver a sacarla del cajón de imágenes perturbadoras.

— De… todas formas —Arrastró las palabras todavía algo asqueada—, lo invite a cenar para navidad.

— Entonces, ¿Es serio? —de repente el tono jovial de voz de su madre le recordó al entusiasmo de Rosa por la idea— Quizá tengamos… un par de problemas…

La voz de su madre fue bajando gradualmente la tonalidad, Candy enarcó una ceja recelosa.

— Puede que quizá… para calmar los nervios de tu padre… le pude haber dicho… que él sería una elección pasajera…

No podía terminar de procesar las palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué…?

— Estaba preguntando demasiado sobre él y, bueno, cuando se enteró lo del beso, por supuesto no por mí, estaba a punto de explotar… Así que use la vieja táctica de es una fase y…

— En conclusión, va a ser una bestia cuando se entere de que en realidad iba mucho más serio que eso, ¿No?

Su madre asintió repetidamente, Candy respondió con un largo suspiro cansado. Esto hacia todo mucho más complicado.

— Está bien, papá no es una piedra. Le diré a la tía Agatha que venga, ella siempre supo cómo ponerlo en su lugar.

— ¿Y yo no?

— Necesito refuerzos, esto va a estar difícil —Confirmó rascándose la nuca.

Una vez acabada la cena se lanzó en su cama sin siquiera desvestirse, estaba agotada. Todavía le preocupaban las reacciones que podrían llegar a tener su padre y las respuestas de Armin, iba a estar tan nervioso. Soltó una risita un tanto malévola mientras se tapaba el rostro con la almohada. Lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormida fue la foto de ambos en su mesita de luz, tomó el cuadro entre sus manos para contemplarlo mejor.

— Puedes hacerlo, _mi héroe_ —Murmuró para luego darle un rápido beso a la fotografía y caer ante los brazos de Morfeo abrazada al cuadro.

* * *

Cierto moreno se encontraba siendo asfixiado por su madre y su hermano, ambos estaban buscando el conjunto perfecto para dar una impresión ideal. Aquello sólo lograba alterar más los nervios de Armin, quien ya no poseía paciencia para soportar a ambos corriendo de un lado para otro. Joder, esperaba que Candy estuviera sufriendo igual.

— ¡Muy casual! —Gritó su madre exasperada a un lado de Alexy— Debe ser relajado pero mostrar que va en serio.

Mientras ambos discutían Armin tanteó el celular en su chaqueta, era una llamada. Se alejó del par de exagerados algo incómodo por esa incomoda chaqueta de cuero y atendió a Candy tan rápido como le fue posible.

— Espero que estés feliz, tengo a Alexy y a mi madre haciendo de estilistas —Soltó en un gruñido juguetón mientras se observaba en el espejo y se sacudía la cabeza de todos los productos para el cabello que le tiro su hermano. Una peluquería entera llevaba en la cabeza.

Armin sonrió al oír la risilla coqueta del otro lado, bueno, quizá todo eso si valía la pena.

— No es la primera vez, pero gracias, significa mucho para mí. En serio.

El tono de voz tan serio le dio coraje para intentarlo, intentarlo y salir victorioso. Ya no quedaba mucho tiempo, no había vuelta atrás. Era todo o nada.

Aun así, y con la sonrisa de Candy como premio suficiente, decidió bromear al respecto.

— Bueno, vas a deberme una grande, ¿Qué clase de premio me dan por rescatar a la princesa?

Está vez la risa del otro lado resultó picara, como la de una niña que está a punto de hacer una travesura.

— Eso se descubre al final de la aventura, _héroe_.

Él estaba jugando, pero por el tono en la voz de su novia era obvio que algo estaba tramando. Casi podía verla morderse los labios en busca de ponerlo a prueba.

—… Entonces, ¿Cuándo tengo que estar ahí?

El cambio al imaginarse la sorpresa fue radical. Aunque todavía no podía creer del todo lo sugerente de la última frase de su ángel, su cuerpo y mente ya habían comenzado a reaccionar.

— ¿En una hora está bien? ¿Conseguiste el libro para papá?

Tendría que estar agradecido, puesto que incluso le dio pistas sobre que presente darle para que no lo coma vivo a la primera. Terminada la pequeña charla se despidieron con un te quiero devolviendo a Armin a la terrible realidad de su hermano y su madre juntos.

— ¡Lo tenemos! —Chillaron los dos a la vez, con la misma energía.

El rostro de Armin sólo reflejaba molestia, Candy. Todo era por Candy.

* * *

 ** _Round one!_**

Los pies de la joven circulaban por toda la casa, arreglando cada mínimo detalle. No sabía cuándo comenzó a tomarse todo eso tan en serio, hasta ayer había estado bastante relajada pero ahora hasta la estrella en el árbol chueca le molestaba. Iba a ser la primera cena familiar con Armin.

Le abrió la puerta a su tía Ágata, gracias a Dios vestida como persona normal, y sacó su celular para marcar rápidamente el número de su novio.

Decidió confrontar a su padre después de la charla con Armin, había dejado de resultar divertido cuando noto todo el esfuerzo que el de cabello azabache estaba poniendo para dar una buena impresión. Detestaría verlo nervioso y oír los comentarios mal intencionados de su padre, cuando quería el hombre podía llegar a ser desesperante.

— ¿Papá? —Llamó con una delicadeza nada propia al estudio de su padre— Tía Ágata ya llegó.

Dio un par de pasos dentro sentándose frente al escritorio dando vueltas en la silla giratoria antes de enfrentar a su padre con una mirada más que desafiante. El hombre quitó la vista de los papeles que sostenía y enarcó una ceja, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo eso.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

— ¿Sabes? Tuve el promedio más alto de este año… Después del empollón de Nathaniel —Su padre asintió esperando que continuara—. Mi novio va a venir a cenar y estaría más que agradecida si no atentas contra su vida.

Habló demasiado rápido para que su padre pudiera terminar de entender y cuando quiso preguntar Candy ya había desaparecido dejando al hombre pensando en qué diablos acababa de oír.

Y con eso Candy se sintió aliviada, sin embargo toda su paz se extinguió cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y su madre iba a atender. Corrió inhumanamente para poder tener una conversación privada afuera antes de que su madre lo secuestre. Luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella enredó sus brazos detrás de su cuello y salto fundiendo sus labios con los de él con una energía nada propia de ella.

Armin hizo todo lo posible para mantener el balance respecto a la sorpresiva bienvenida, no dudo en corresponder el beso en cuanto estabilizo sus piernas y colocó una mano en la espalda de Candy como apoyo.

— ¿Estas nervioso? —Preguntó separándose levemente pero aun con las piernas entrelazadas en su cintura, sonriendo con naturalidad.

— Nah, para nada —Sonaba bastante confiado pero Candy lo conocía más que eso proporcionando en respuesta cortos besos alrededor de toda su cara.

Cuando bajó del tambaleante agarre de Armin se dedicó a observar con curiosidad su vestimenta. Estaba usando una camisa. Una camisa. Armin. Asumió que Alexy se la había arreglado demasiado bien puesto que ahora tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, la corbata deshecha y algunos de los últimos botones sin prender. No iba a esperar menos, pero lucía demasiado bien con ese aire maduro con toques rebeldes.

Era claro que las modificaciones no fueron por su padre, ni por su comodidad, sino por ella.

— ¿Dónde escondiste tanta sensualidad todo este tiempo?

— Podría decir lo mismo, aunque siempre te preferí en pantis con mi playera de Star Wars —Replicó jugando en un susurro demasiado cerca de su oído consiente de donde se encontraban. Si ella podía jugar sucio él no se abstendría a sus comentarios fuera de tono.

El rostro de Candy se tiño de rojo, eso había sido completamente inesperado dejándola sin una buena replica sarcástica. Se vengaría al final de la cena, era seguro que el héroe tendría que esperar un poco más para su verdadero premio. Se cruzó de brazos reemplazando la vergüenza por enojo, él conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

Ella se había vestido específicamente para la ocasión, dejando su cabello suelto incluso si odiaba lo largo que era y prefería mantenerlo en un rodete irregular. Se tomó el tiempo de arreglarlo y plancharlo e incluso colocó varios broches para que no cayera sobre su rostro. Llevaba lo aros en forma de pikachu que él le había regalado y que raras veces usaba, si observaba más detenidamente podía llegar a notar que sus ojos tenían delineador a pesar de que detestaba acercar esa cosa a su ojo. Incluso se había tomado el tiempo para colocarse esos horribles tacos que Rosa le había prestado con la intención de que todo sea perfecto. Y ya ni quería pensar en todo el tiempo que tardó con Rosa buscando el atuendo adecuado.

— Luces hermosa, como siempre —Habló después de un momento de silencio sonriendo con sinceridad mientras depositaba un suave beso en su frente y evitaba pensar en lo vergonzosa que había resultado aquella confesión.

La puerta se la entrada se abrió de repente dejándolos a ambos congelados en su lugar. Era una pena que el "si no me muevo no me ven" no sirviera.

— ¿Terminaste de monopolizar a tan adorable muchacho? ¡No soy una madre hasta que no te avergüence con las fotos de tu infancia!

— No te atreverías… —Ambas intercambiaron miradas que podrían cortar el aire en dos volviendo a Armin ligeramente incómodo.

La realidad era que no, no se atrevería porque no sería capaz de soportar las quejas de Candy durante un mes entero si eso sucedía.

Apenas ambos entraron Armin pudo sentir el peso de la mirada de su suegro en cada uno de sus pasos, Candy rebuscó su mano para otorgarle una sonrisa confiada y algo más de seguridad.

— ¿Decidiste salir un poco del estudio? Él es Armin, mi novio.

— Sí, bueno, tu… tía no me hubiera dejado quedarme más tiempo en el estudio —Explicó sin quitar su vista de ambos, aun sostenía un libro en sus manos—. Te recuerdo, eres aquel muchacho de la obra de teatro, ¿Verdad?

Armin asintió lentamente sin sentirse completamente intimidado.

— Es bueno poder conocerte, a pesar de que visitas a mi hija frecuentemente nunca tuve la oportunidad de charlar contigo —Se dirigió a Armin con ojos de fiera mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

— Bueno… Uhh… —Trató de explicarse pero él conocía la explicación y no era algo de lo que estuviera muy orgulloso pues cada vez que lo veía salía corriendo.

Una mujer con cabello rosado entro dando vueltas como una niña, rompiendo todo rastro de tensión en el aire. Saludó a Armin con demasiada energía mientras le estiraba las mejillas.

— Es… Es idéntica a Alex —Le comentó en un susurro a Candy mientras Ágata seguía dando vueltas por la habitación.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en la bolsa pequeño? —Canturreó Ágata mientras le quitaba el paquete de las manos.

 ** _Fight!_**

Armin ya estaba nervioso nuevamente, Candy lo notó por el incremento de presión en su mano. Ágata ya comenzaba a desenvolver el regalo con una excitación propia de una niña de kínder, una vez que los pedazos de envoltorio dejaron de caer tras su espalda dirigió una mirada decepcionada a lo que contenía.

— Oh, es para ti Andrew —Su rostro expresaba molestia en lo que le lanzaba el libro a su cuñado por la cabeza.

El hombre atinó a tomarlo por experiencia propia, sin embargo se quedó observando la portada atontada, para después levantar ligeramente la vista hacía Armin, quien dibujo una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, y volver rápidamente los ojos a su hija.

— Gracias… Candy —Dicho esto volvió a encerrarse en su estudio cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

— ¡Papá! —Gritó Candy en respuesta, era cierto que ella le había sugerido el regalo perfecto pero él lo había comprado y su padre ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de devolverle la sonrisa.

— Se… Se siente como una victoria… de alguna forma —Comentó Armin con los ánimos por el piso.

— No te desanimes, él es siempre así —Trató de animar loa madre de Candy entrando en la habitación y palmeándole levemente la espalda.

Armin pareció recordar algo y revivió de su anterior decepción volteándose para enfrentar a su suegra.

— Oh, si… Esto… ¿Quiere que la ayude en la cocina? —Su voz temblaba.

— ¡Que niño más adorable! Pero por favor, tutéame me haces sentir una momia —Lloriqueó primero con un tono que la relacionaba con Ágata—. Andrew quería preparar la cena está noche, puedes ayudarlo a él si gustas, no creo que le moleste.

Aquello olía a mal plan para que se relacionen y Candy reconocía muy bien ese tono. Por otro lado, si había algo en lo que Armin era pésimo era la cocina y por esa misma razón vivía a base de frituras, así que Candy no le veía ningún punto más que cavar su propia tumba con su padre.

— Entonces… Voy a ayudar.

Candy enarcó una ceja en lo que Armin se acercaba a la cocina, la idea seguía pareciendo mala pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de reírse un rato así que en cuanto vio a su padre encaminarse a la cocina lo siguió.

 ** _Round Two!_ _Fight!_**

— Apestas en la cocina —Escupió Andrew mientras cortaba los ingredientes haciendo énfasis en cada golpe certero del cuchillo—, ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo?

Armin ni parpadeo, parecía que esperaba los golpes en privado más que cualquier otra cosa. Se encontraba recostado en la mesada, porque después de haber quemado la salsa y Andrew comenzó a usar los objetos con filo decidió que lo mejor sería solo observar.

— Empecé a causa de ella… uh —Andrew dio un golpe conciso a la carne haciendo sonar la tabla de madera cuando notó quien era ella—… Y ahora creo firmemente que con la practica voy a poder dejar de quemar fideos instantáneos...

La expresión de Andrew pareció relajarse al punto de soltar una sonora carcajada y palmear fuertemente la espalda de Armin, este sintió como si los pulmones se le escaparan por la boca.

— Buena suerte con eso, niño, porque la vas a necesitar —La sonrisa ahora parecía más que nada malévola.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, en ese punto no sabía si aquello fue una buena o una mala reacción.

Las carcajadas se detuvieron de repente de un golpe seco a la tabla de madera, lo siguiente que escucho fueron tres cuerpos cayendo al suelo de un solo golpe.

— ¿Era necesario? Cariño, ¿Tampoco confías en mí? —Cuestionó seriamente dolido mientras le tendía la mano a su mujer para ayudarla a incorporarse del suelo.

Ágata y Candy fueron completamente ignoradas.

— Lo encontré demasiado cómico —Replicó entre risas de niña pequeña.

Armin enarcó una ceja en lo que se acercaba a Candy para ayudarla a incorporarse, la primera en tomar su mano fue Ágata, causando una exagerada sorpresa en el muchacho.

— Gracias —Canturreó besando indiscriminadamente la mejilla del joven—, Candy sólo espero que no lo dejes ir —Le susurró a la menor antes de salir corriendo.

— Y esa… Es mi tía —Se lamentó incorporándose.

— Ya sé de donde viene tanta energía entonces.

Candy pateó el tobillo del muchacho con la energía de la que él hablaba para luego obligarlo a sentarse en la mesa como una persona normal y esperar la jodida comida.

* * *

 ** _Round Three!_**

Lo único que se escuchaba a la hora de la cena era el sonido de los cubiertos, una extraña tensión había comenzado a crecer desde que Andrew se sentó en medio de Candy y Armin. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para hacerles imposible el contacto y también para apuñalar al sinvergüenza del pretendiente de su hija y salir corriendo.

El rostro de Candy sólo demostraba un claro enfado que hubiera expresado de no ser porque su madre le daba golpecitos bajo la mesa cada vez que abría la boca para gruñir. Modulo un claro me las va a pagar que su madre pudo entender sin necesidad de sonido y respondió de igual manera un lo sé.

Por otro lado el azabache no podría estar más nervioso, un poco más y sentía la respiración del predador en su hombro, no porque estuvieran así de cerca, sino porque la paranoia lo estaba asesinando a puñaladas lentas y dolorosas.

— Entonces… Armin —Llamó su atención Ágata frente a él—, ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Los ojos azules se iluminaron olvidando por completo la presencia del hombre más peligroso que conocería en su vida.

— ¡Oh! Me gustan los videojuegos, las películas, los comics, ¡El anime!

Armin detuvo su palabrerío en cuanto una tos histérica volvió a cernir el silencio sobre la habitación, Andrew se estaba atragantando con un pedazo de carne o fingiendo lo cual sería la razón más obvia por la que nadie fue en su rescate. La pésima hija a su lado sonrió, agradeció al karma y se dio cuenta como lentamente la expresión de su padre se relajaba, esa frase había sido suficiente para recordarle a ella cuando era niña. Lo sabía.

En cuanto la expresión del hombre se volvió a congelar de nuevo todo el mundo sabía que lo que se venía era el golpe final. Todo o nada.

 ** _Fight!_**

— Entonces, Armin…. —Habló, su voz era dura y autoritaria— ¿Puedo preguntar cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? ¿Qué carrera quieres seguir? ¿Cómo piensas desenvolverte en una sociedad de adultos?

Cada pregunta fue como una puñalada y la mirada que le dedico antes de volver a su plato no ayudaba, Armin ya estaba por levantar la bandera blanca. No tenía ningún palan para el futu8ro, porque era eso; futuro. El simple hecho de tener que romperse la cabeza pensando en que mañana tendría que conseguir un trabajo le causaba una enorme cantidad de estrés y ansiedad que resultaban completamente innecesarios, en ese aspecto Candy era idéntica. Ambos odiaban esa pregunta con todo su ser.

Realmente no tenía planes para su futuro, era completamente incierto. No sabía a qué iba a dedicarse de acá a cinco años pero sí que le interesaba ahora y era algo de lo que realmente odiaba hablar. Sólo Candy había escuchado atentamente lo que quería hacer porque era demasiado infantil para Alexy. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltar un suspiro y dejar la ansiedad irse. Era hora. Si de verdad quería dedicarse a eso tendría que comenzar a hacerse la idea de que llevaría mucho trabajo y que las personas juzgarían más de lo que ayudarían.

— Yo… No tengo planes para el futuro —Su voz era sincera—, lo único que sé es lo que me interesa ahora. No sé si en dos meses cambio de opinión y quiero unirme al circo —Rio suavemente recordando la sonrisa de Candy cuando se lo dijo— pero ahora me interesan los videojuegos y… e incluso si es algo infantil, quiero aprender a desarrollarlos… y que Candy este a mi lado durante el proceso…

Ahora era Candy a la que le dio un ataque de tos, no se estaba esperando el final romántico, pero funciono bastante bien ya que su padre no dio ninguna replica sarcástica y simplemente se quedó observando el plato frente a sus ojos demasiado perdido en sus opiniones al respecto.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene repentinos ataques de tos? ¿El termostato está demasiado bajo?

— El amoooooor~ —Canturreó Ágata con los ojos iluminados.

* * *

Decidieron encontrarse nuevamente en año nuevo, ahora con el permiso de sus padres Candy pudo salir de una buena vez sola a su casa. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que para esa fecha Alexy y sus padres se habían marchado en un viaje exprés de vacaciones a alguna playa, lo cual resultaba increíblemente conveniente para aquella que todavía no le había entregado el premio a su héroe.

Después de una intensa cena a base de pizza y videojuegos arrastró a Armin hasta la terraza para observar el ritual de los fuegos artificiales. El cielo se llenaba de luces incandescentes, colores y brillantes explosiones escarlata predominaban dándole la bienvenida así a otro año.

En un momento determinado se removió de su posición atrapando a Armin completamente desprevenido sentándose en su regazo mientras volvía a sorprenderlo con un beso.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Rio nervioso siguiéndole el ritmo a sus besos con algo de dificultad.

— ¿Olvidaste que el héroe tiene una recompensa luego de pasar la última misión? —Su tono fue casi de enfado pero su expresión cambio rápidamente a una divertida ante la expresión de completo desconcierto del otro.

Aprovechándose de su momento de ingenuidad volvió a chocar sus labios contra los de él mientras colocaba ambas manos detrás de su cuello y del empuje ambos caían al suelo, ahora mismo ella tenía el control pero el muchacho no tardó mucho en despertar de su trance al comprender que no era un sueño.

Cuando ambos se separaron en busca de aire Armin fue el primero en hablar.

— ¡Si este iba a ser el premio, en primer lugar, habría enfrentado a tu padre mucho antes!

Candy volvió a reírse para luego ser Armin el iniciador del beso añadiéndole intensidad y confianza.

 **Armin wins!**

* * *

 _ **¡H** ola de nuevo **!** **E** spero que haya sido de vuestro agrado **c:** _

_**E** stá historia la hice como regalo para una amiga en navidad **,** me encantó el resultado así que decidí compartirla **.**_

 _ **E** staba pensando en hacer otro **O** neshot de **C** orazón de **M** elón, pero tristemente necesito un tema y un personaje **.** **E** n un principio quería escribir algo con **L** ysandre **,** pero **,** de nuevo **,** si no tengo un tema definido me voy por las ramas y termino con un fic que nunca voy a terminar lol **.**_

 _ **N** o se olviden de comentar **~ Y** si tienen alguna idea sobre un próximo **O** neshot **,** estaría más que agradecida con ustedes **(** la inspiración es una perra ajshdjkash **).**_


End file.
